ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boondocks (Season Five)
The Boondocks is a american animated televison show on Adult Swim. After a four year hiatus similar to seasons three and four, the show returns better than ever. The creator Aaron Mcgruder returns and its because he now would make one episode a week which is a more decent schedule then before he was fired. The show would be set to air in September 19th, 2018. Episodes 1)Republic Chaos: Tweets are sent out about bulldozing WoodCress from Donald Trump to make a Trump themed amusment park which make the residents of Woodcress go insane. 2)Its Just A Prank:Riley goes on a pranking spree around the Freeman household causing Grandad, Huey, Uncle Ruckus, and Jazmine to get back at him. 3)Infinity War:Jazmine watches Avengers Infinity War making her want to be likes the heros in the movie. So she pulls in Riley and a reluctant Huey into playing while she gets other people to join along the way. 4)Left And Right: Huey woke up to falling out of the bed. After that, the day continue and so did a long string of bad luck. Can Huey get through the day without ruining his life? 5)Video Week: 6)Just A Simple Stream 7)Board Game Night 8)Please Leave 9)Stinkmeaner:One Ghost And Three Oldies 10)Field Trip 11)Explosive Call 12)Race To The Finish 13)Karate Kid 14)Swapbucklers 15)Eddie Returns Intro Im the stone that the builder refused I am the visual the insperation That makes ladies sing the blues I am the spark that makes your idea bright The same spark that lights the night So you can know your left from your right I am the ballot in your box The bullet in your gun The inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son The story thats just begun The promise to whats to come Imma remain a soldier til the war is won Chop Chop Chop Judo Flip Chop Chop Chop Judo Flip Chop Chop Chop Judo Flip Chop Chop Chop Production History After season three of The Boondocks, Aaron McGruder was expected to make a four season due to the success of the third season. He was planning to create it but the problem that made Aaron leave in the fourth season was Adult Swim. They were expecting Aaron to make three episodes a week and anybody should know that you can't pump out good production value unless you have the time or else it will end up a sloppy mess. So as expected, McGruder wasn't going to take it but Adult Swim ended up firing him. The fourth season ended after ten episodes and it was named the worst season of the show with it not being the same without the creator similar to SpongeBob and fans were literally begging for Adult Swim to put the show out of its misery. After awhile, it seemed as if The Boondocks would never return and it was gone for good but after three years it was revealed that the show would return for a fifth season in 2018 which was the next year. People were hesitant about how it would end up until it was revealed that Aaron McGruder was returning with a reasonable schedule. The season started off promising with a episode about Donald Trump called "Republic Chaos" and many critics said it felt like seasons one-three. The season would go on for fourteen more episodes and would last from September 19th to December 26th. It was revealed a little bit after the end of the fifth season that the show would have a season six possibly in 2020.Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult Swim Shows Category:The Boondocks